Of Heaven And Earth
by StGabrielle
Summary: Meet the angel Gabrielle defender and protector of the 66 seals, under the command of Castiel, and made to serve a higher purpose. Obedient to her father and creator. Is she really obeying Castiel what secrets is she hiding. Season 4 OC


Chapter 1- 4.07 It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

"How long until they'll be here" a woman in her mid twenties asked. She had mid back blond wavy hair with big dark brown eyes and white skin with freckles across her nose. She was wearing dark blue boot cut jeans with a short white cotton shirt with the word Angel written in sequins across the middle and a pink mid waist polyester jacket. She also ware a pair of white ankle boots.

"Soon, Gabrielle" A man in his thirties wearing a tan trench coat and a business suit replied.

"Getting impatient are we, I'm sure Zachariah won't be very pleased" a dark-skinned man in a black and white suit said smirking. Gabrielle glared at him then looked back at Castiel who looked like he was in deep thought. Gabrielle sighed and then went to lean against a wall in the corner of the room. Uriel moved to stand in front of the window. All of them could hear the Winchester boys approaching.

The door opened and the two Winchesters walked in

"Who are you?" the tall one yelled taking out a gun. The shorter one rushed in and stopped him from shooting

"Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel." He told him pushing Sam's gun down stunned

"The angel." He added. "Them, I don't know."

When Sam saw him he smiled

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said addressing Sam

"Oh my God – er – uh – I didn't mean to – sorry. It's an honor, really, I – I've heard a lot about you." He said stuttering, Gabrielle snorted, Sam's brother Dean glared at her.

Sam stepped forward and held his hand out for Castiel to shake it. Castiel looked at the hand not sure what to do with it. Sam wriggled it as if to show him what to do with it. When Castiel finally grasped the concept he shocked his.

And I, you. Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood." Sam lowered his hand felling a bit awkward. "Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

Gabrielle laughed then saw that both the Winchester's and Castiel were looking at her, she then disguise it as a cough.

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel said for the first time since their arrival but continued facing the window

"Yeah, okay, chuckles." Dean said to Uriel who was unaffected by what he had just said

"Who's your friends?" Dean asked.

"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel said getting to the point

"Why?" he asked

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Castiel asked again

"Yes, we've located the witch" Dean replied

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but..." Sam started

"We know who it is." Dean finished.

Gabrielle picked up the hex back from the bedside table and held it up to show him.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." She said showing them the hex bag

"This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" Castiel asked again. They looked at each other

"We're working on it." Dean replied

"That's unfortunate." Castiel said slowly

"What do you care?" Dean asked

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." He said.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean said.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel said in a non joking matter.

"It's just an expression." Dean said facing him

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel said to Dean quickly.

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home." Dean said trying to work it out.

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods." Gabrielle said staring at them like they were a bunch of idiots.

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together" Sam theorised.

"Enough of this." Uriel said annoyed.

"Okay, who are you two and why should I care?" Dean asked even more annoyed. Uriel turned around from the window.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a… specialist." Castiel said Uriel walked over to them.

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" he said then looked at Gabrielle "And who's she?"  
"That is Gabrielle, she was the one in charge of the 66 seals," Castiel said.

"And what a great job she's doing so far" Uriel said glaring at her. She glared back

"You – uh, both of you – you need to leave this town immediately." Castiel said urgently.

"Why?"

"Because we're about to destroy it." Castiel replied with unnatural calmness. Both Sam and Dean looked worried

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?" Dean said outraged.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved." Castiel said hurriedly.

"There are a thousand people here." Sam said

"One thousand two hundred and fourteen," Uriel corrected seeming delighted

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked unhappily

"This isn't the first time I've… purified a city." Uriel said menacingly.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel said trying to keep the situation under control

"Regrettable?" Dean asked angrily.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already." Castiel said still calm

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?"

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here." Gabrielle said interjecting into the argument Dean and Castiel seemed to be having.

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys." Dean said sarcastically

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?" Castiel asked

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Sam said

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel said broadly

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders." Castiel said looking at Uriel.

"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to – You're supposed to show mercy" Sam said both confused and angry.

"Says who?"

"We have no choice." Castiel added.

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you three, just a couple of hammers?" Dean asked.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just.

"How can you even say that?" Sam said outraged.

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just."

" Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves."

"Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

"Well sorry ladies and gentleman, looks like the plans have changed".

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked menacing. Dean walked over and stood in front of Uriel.

"Uriel..." Gabrielle warned

"No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that." Dean said glaring.

"I will drag you out of here myself." Uriel said unhappy

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something" Dean said. Gabrielle got angry.

"Dean don't think because someone up there thinks that your worth something, means that you think you can give angels orders" Gabrielle said mad.

"Yeah Barbie, well you did a bang up job looking after those seals" Dean said glaring back.

"Oh you think it's my fault that the apocalypse is dawning, well think again pretty boy, I'm not the one going around breaking the darn seals in fact it's more of..."

"Gabrielle enough" Castiel commanded.

"We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning." Dean said quickly pleading to Castiel

"Castiel, I will not let these peop..." Castiel held his hand up silencing Uriel

"Enough" He said before turning to face Dean

"I suggest you move quickly."

With that all three Angels disappeared.

They reappeared in the corner of a small park, Uriel was seated while Castiel standed stiffly and Gabrielle leaned on the trunk of a tree.

"The decision's been made." Castiel said as if to justify his actions. Uriel laughed

"By a mud monkey" Uriel said disgusted

"You shouldn't call them that." Castiel said

"Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs." Uriel said

"You're close to blasphemy." Castiel said without any emotion. Uriel sighed

"There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here." Castiel said trying to get Uriel to agree with him on something. Castiel went over and sat next to Uriel on the park bench.

"And any rate, it's out of our hands." Castiel said

"It doesn't have to be." Uriel added

"And what would you suggest?" Castiel asked Uriel

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map." Uriel said

"You know our true orders. Are you prepared to disobey?" Castiel asked him

"Yeah Uriel, are you?" Gabrielle asked smirking, Uriel said nothing

"What's your opinion?" Castiel asked Gabrielle looking up at her.

"We're angels Castiel we don't have the luxury of expressing our opinion" Gabrielle said sounding indifferent.

"We are much like humans in the way God made us Gabrielle"

"We are warriors Castiel not men" Gabrielle said looking away. Castiel sighed


End file.
